


Surprise

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Spideypool stories [24]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-Man is a bit worried, Deadpool promised a surprise before disappearing from the radar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grinedel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinedel/gifts).



> When a friend needs a pick me up, this angst king sometimes does write fluffy...

There was no sign of Deadpool anywhere, which should usually relieve Peter Parker, but today it just made him feel on edge, because the merc had giddily told him he would have a surprise in store for him. Spider-Man had swung around town, searched high and low, but he had not found the merc anywhere.

“Please don’t kill anyone Deadpool… please don’t kill anyone in my city…”

Peter found himself muttering it to himself over and over again as he searched around the city as a nobody who didn’t stand out, going through all the Mexican and fast food places to see if he could find a trail of Deadpool anywhere, but no luck.

So when the city darkened Spider-Man once again made his way up the rooftops of the city, finding comfort in the height and the darkness of the roofs he made his way to his favorite roof, preparing to sit in the darkness near the gargoyle as he stayed on the look-out for Deadpool.

The roof wasn’t dark however, to his surprise it was lit with candles, they were put in glass jars that were painted in blue and red, causing a shine of blues and reds to mix with the light of the flames, it looked cozy and romantic. Probably someone planning to propose to their partner, so Spider-Man would have to bugger off and look for a different roof.

“Spidey! Finally… the food is getting cold you know…”

He froze at the familiar voice of none other than Deadpool, the man wasn’t in his usual spandex outfit, instead he wore a black suit with a hood, his mask under it, but it was rolled up revealing his heavily scarred neck and lower face.

“Deadpool?”  
“Come on baby boy, I got you a large selection of stuff from Five Guys, they are your favorite burger place right?”

Spider-Man couldn’t help but stare as he noticed the blanket with a pile of pillows in the middle of all the lights, the suited merc was sitting on the pillows patting the rest of them invitingly. Both as Spider-Man and as Peter Parker he had wasted his entire day searching for this man, he hadn’t even eaten, but here he was, inviting him for a roof top picnic in a setting that made him think of an engagement request.

“This was your surprise?”  
“…You don’t like it?”

He slumped down on the pillows after hearing the disappointment in the merc’s voice, convincing himself he only did so because he was starving, it had nothing to do with the fact that no one had ever done something like this for him. It also had absolutely nothing to do with how neat and handsome Deadpool looked in that suit.

“I love it, lets eat…”  
“Soon you’ll tell me you love me, just you wait…”  
“Don’t push your luck…”


End file.
